Not The Quiet Girl
by Helena xx 3
Summary: Total Cracked Fic on when Sakura gets kidnapped by an OOC Akatsuki. Sasuke's back at Konoha, and it's been seven years since he's left. She hasn't forgiven him, and is basically in denial. Who better then Itachi to convince her that she's still in love?


**Not The Quiet Girl**

Chapter 1 of 2

**A/N**: I got bored one day, and wrote this. This is the first half. It's a total CRACKED FIC! Beware. Akatsuki Included :)

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Naruto. Be thankful (;

* * *

Sakura gritted her teeth angrily as she was shoved into the kitchen. As soon as she caught her balance, she turned back around and landed a chakra-infused punch into Deidara's face. His hearty laugh was definitely cut short, and he groaned loudly as he threw a hand up to comfort his already swollen jaw.

Sakura smirked triumphantly, and turned around. That's when she noticed a man with the obvious Akatsuki uniform; black cloak, red clouds on it, and black-purple nail polish. After confirming he was definitely a member of the organization, she preceded to look for more identifiable characteristics. And _boy, _did she find them.

He was tall and lean, had black hair in low, loose pony tail, and had sharp red eyes. She immediately recognized the orbs to be the Sharingan, and she gasped. Itachi looked at her, scanning over her quickly, and monotonously calculated who it was.

"Haruno Sakura; teammate of Uzumaki-kun". Sakura grunted.

"Yes, yes. That I am" she replied sarcastically.

He looked at her with no apparent sign of emotion; what a great Uchiha he was being!

Deidara raised an eyebrow, still cupping his jaw.

"The kyubbi, un?" he asked. .

"His name is _Naruto_!" she hissed.

Deidara shrugged, and took a seat at the table. Itachi took his mug of coffee, and also sat down.

"Why is she here?" he finally asked.

"Leader's orders. Don't know anything else, yeah"

Sakura frowned, and also sat down.

"When can I leave?" she groaned.

She had only been there for four hours, and was already quite sick of the place. Itachi replied straightly, "I would assume no time soon". Then, he took a sip of his coffee, peacefully-like. Sakura stared at him; Uchiha Itachi, member of Akatsuki, man who killed his whole entire clan (excluding his little brother, but just wait for THAT) just to test himself, and then left his little brother (here we go), which he manipulated into leading a life of hate, detest, solitude, loneliness, and power-hungry attitude that would destroy his best friend (Naruto), devastate his sensei (Kakashi), and break his other teammates heart (Sakura…). Well, this man [if he could be called such thing, was sipping coffee and about to pick up the newspaper to read… as if he was a normal citizen of a hidden village.

Sakura burst out laughing. High-pitched giggles rang through the Akatsuki base, as she was doubled over in the midst of a hearty, full-fledged laugh. Unnoticed by the three in the room, Sakura giggling like no tomorrow, Itachi staring at her blankly, and Deidara looking at her curiously; Zetsu, Tobi, Kisame, and Hidan had all joined by the kitchen door.

After another minute or two, Sakura calmed down, and had stopped laughing. But this amused smile still danced on her lips, as she pleasantly asked "Uchiha, where can I get some water?" Itachi just stared at her, and then looked back down at his paper, ignoring her.

She narrowed her eyes, and grunted, mumbling "Worse then freaking Sasuke-kun".

Everyone, **e.v.e.r.y.o.n.e**., heard her remark, as she stood out of the chair, and blatantly got up to go search the fridge. Deidara's eyes flashed, as he quickly looked over to see if Itachi heard. Obviously he had, as the rest of the Akatsuki (well, not all of them, but you get the point) at the door stood there staring at Itachi waiting for his response.

Itachi hadn't moved, not one muscle, but his eyes had stopped reading the article, and his eyes stayed focused on one word of the sentence. He tried not to think of the irony, as the word was "brother" (Whitman's brother, John, reported that the...)

Eventually, he casually looked up at the pink haired kunochi, perhaps 19 years of age, who seemingly knew his brother.

"You know my brother?" he finally asked, his voice apathetic.

Sakura tensed, _know__ him!? _She clutched the water bottle she had found, and quickly slammed the fridge door, perhaps a little too hard. She let out a sharp breath, and turned toward Itachi.

"Knew" she corrected, staring directly into his eyes.

Kisame, being the only one somewhat comfortable in the same room as Itachi, asked "Not anymore?"

Sakura whipped around to face Kisame.

"I haven't exactly forgiven him for leaving quite yet, so now that he has returned I haven't taken the time to talk to him; then again, as far I can tell he's the same as he was seven years past" she retorted, latent hostility towards him rising up in her.

"Which would be?" Kisame asked; he was quite amused.

"A heartless bastard who can't show emotions if it were to save all of Konoha… then again, I guess it lies in that damn family" she replied coldly. But then after a quick thought, she looked up slightly, and then down at the floor.

"May the rest of them lie in peace" she murmured.

Itachi raised an eyebrow; the smallest action sending surprise through all of Akatsuki standing around.

"You're mentioning a quick prayer to the people who were murdered by then man right next to you?" he inquired, indifferently.

Sakura took a swig of the water bottle, feeling like she held the upper hand in this conversation.

After a long exhale, she replied coolly "The Uchiha Clan was one of the finest in Konoha; even if they went down by a son of their own family, they deserve the respect any highborn clan would receive".

Kisame chuckled.

"I think the important part of that sentence is the _**was**_" he pointed out.

Sakura nodded thoughtfully.

"And… to be one day" she added.

This caused Deidara to laugh.

"You think Itachi's planning on having kids? Haha!! That clan is dead, along with its blood limit, yeah" he told her, temporarily not caring that Itachi and his Sharingan were right there.

"Who said I was referring to Itachi?" she asked seriously.

Kisame snickered, as he took a seat at the table, along with the others who followed him. He wasn't going to answer apparently, so Sakura jabbed at him "Well?"

Kisame smiled up at the oh-so naive girl.

"Sasuke's got one goal; to kill Itachi. Itachi tells me not to underestimate him, but seriously, he's only going to get killed; whether or not Itachi believes it himself" the shark man said, still grinning with his shark teeth.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, but turned towards Itachi.

"So you believe that if someone really, really, _really _wants something, then they'll get it?" she asked him. Itachi looked at her, before answering.

"A man has many desires; if he focuses on just one or two, then he'll no-doubt, get what he wants".

Sakura smirked, and sat down, enjoying her secret smile. Not that it would stay that way for long anyway….

"What is Sakura-chan thinking about?" Tobi asked childishly.

"Oh, the only _other_ desire of Sasuke-kun" she replied nonchalantly. Kisame choked, and Zetsu, now entertained greatly, asked "Which would be?"

"Oh, well when our team—"she started, before Kisame stopped her.

"Team?!" he asked, incredulous.

"Yes. **Team**. And that _does_ make me one of the three people who Sasuke-kun _actually_ cared about, before he left" she replied, a little angry with herself for the way she had made it seem made it clearly obvious that the 'caring' level wasn't enough for her likings.

Tobi nodded, "Go on, Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed.

Sakura smirked slightly.

"When our team was first formed, after we passed Kaka-sensei's bell test, which we were the only ones to ever pass it from him, thanks to Sasuke-kun I suppose, sensei asked us what our goals in life were. Of course, Naruto's was to become the Hokege one day. But, Sasuke's had surprised us all. It was, to kill a 'certain man' (throws a look at Itachi, who seemed if anything, pleased) and…"

She let the suspense stretch out, before she finally finished

"...to start a family so his clan could be restored".

Kisame choked again. Sakura found this amusing, but hid it from her face as she looked at Itachi.

"He has only two desires; kill you, have a kid. So, if he's focused his whole life on that, ignored me and Naruto for _that_, betrayed his village and joined freaking Orichomaru… then I think after he's done with you, he'll _have _to live so he can complete his second desire"

Itachi said nothing, like she expected, but Kisame decided to voice his opinion.

"Maybe that's your imagination little girl; you like the little Uchiha, you only _wish _he wanted to actually have a family" Expecting her to frown and yell at him, Kisame was surprised when she smiled.

"Half of me actually wishes that was the case… but no, I woke up Kisame-san. I know he'll kill Itachi-san, its quite inevitable. Itachi gets older, more blind, weaker; as Sasuke gets stronger, wiser, sharper, more experienced. After that, he'll find some girl and marry and have kids, whether its love or not. At least _she _wouldn't be annoying"

She said this, trying to be condescending, but failing miserably and instead turning out as a depressed love-struck teenager.

Surprising everyone, including Sakura, Itachi spoke up.

"Sakura-chan. Was my mother quiet? Did she stay out of my fathers business?" he asked her, indifferently -- whats with this "indifference"-thing??

Sakura thought about it, and answered.

"Not at all. She was a wise woman who often pushed her opinions at her husband, and she was kind and caring, loved him dearly even though it might of seem her affections went one-sided. But really, she was bold, strong, and caring even yet"

Itachi nodded ever so slightly.

"You've explained yourself" he told her.

Kisame looked hesitant, but then thoughtfully nodded.

Sakura stared at him confused, and said "I explained your _mother_, not me".

Kisame smiled wickedly, "I heard you were smart; I guess I heard wrong" he chuckled.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, but then Itachi explained (well, sort of.)

"Sasuke and I take from our father, and who did our father marry? A loud, bothersome woman; that he slowly began to admit that he loved._ Not a quiet girl_ who married him just because it was what a rich guy wanted"

Sakura's eyes widened, "What are you trying to say?" she whispered.

Itachi stared at her, "If you know my brother, then you should know me. I—"

But she cut him off, "'don't like to repeat myself'".

He simply nodded, and she smiled. And suddenly, it turned into matchmaker…

Kisame hummed, seemingly pondering something.

"When was the last time you spoke to the little Uchiha?" he asked.

Sakura laughed nervously.

"Uh… well you see, he kind of surprised me when he showed up out of like _nowhere_ so I think I screamed at him, and then hit him really, really hard… he muttered something about short temper, and I yelled some more, and … then I stormed off" she told them slowly.

Zetsu's little gold eyes widened, and he commented "Did you find out what he wanted in the first place?"

Sakura blushed, "No… didn't exactly give him the chance" she answered.

Deidara spoke up;

"When was the last time you had a real, meaningful talk with him, yeah?" he asked.

Sakura frowned.

"When I told him I loved him (shocked expressions), he called me annoying, I told him I'd go help him kill Itachi (snickers), he shot me down, I threatened to scream really loud to turn him in, he disappeared, reappeared behind me, whispered a thank you (hmm??), knocked me out, left me on a cold bench until Jounnin found me the next morning (eek)"

"You had an Uchiha thank you?" Hidan asked, incredulous. Sakura's frown deepened.

"He left me on a bench, Hidan-san!" she reminded him. He shrugged.

"When was that?" Deidara asked.

"Seven years ago" she replied nonchalantly.

Tobi gasped, "Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed.

She moaned, "I know I know" she told him dismissively.

They all sat quiet for a few minutes, and then Kisame spoke, with the _important_ question.

"Do you still love him?" Sakura's face twisted into a frown, as she slowly replied.

"You know how many reasons I could come up with to be mad at him? To not trust him? To… hate him?"

Hidan nodded, "But yet…" he said, knowing where this was going.

"And yet, I don't hate him, or dislike him, or distrust him, and I'm not really mad at him…" she said softly.

"You're mad at yourself for still loving him" Kisame said, nodding to himself.

Sakura frowned again, "I think you're right" she mumbled reluctantly.

After a few moments of silence, she looked up again.

"Hey, what am I doing here again?" she asked.

Kisame chuckled, "I spoke to Leader. Itachi, she's bait to draw out the Kyubbi kid if we want to use her" he answered her as he told Itachi.

Itachi nodded slightly, "We don't need her" he replied unconcernedly.

Kisame raised an eyebrow (if he has any).

"We don't?" he asked, sending Sakura a "sorry-for-talking-about-you-like-your-a-piece-of-meat" look.

"We'll get Uzumaki-kun on our own" he replied, then caught eyes with Zetsu and before Sakura could comprehend what had happened, she felt a pressure point in her neck, and then black…

* * *

The next chapter'll be the last one.

**Review?** Flame? Whatever :D


End file.
